Drink
by detrametal
Summary: Piece 3 of 4. Yuga Aoyama is dragged to a small bar in the wealthy part of town-he has no idea just how much this place will mean to him and what he will discover from it.


**Three of Four AU pieces dedicated to Izuku interacting with people he hasn't been seen with all that much. Crack parings ahead!**

It was an odd group by any means, three male models walking down into the train after a long day. The first one to speak was actually the one furthest behind "Hey dude, where are we going?"

His angry looking friend snorted "The very end of South Main."

The one who spoke first grimaced "Uh, Bakugo…that place is really expensive, I mean, I don't make enough to really go there."

The man named Katsuku Bakugo grunted at Denki Kaminari before nearly ordering "Get on the goddamn train. The place is cheap and owned by a friend." A sadistic smile appeared on his face "You might know him-All Might."

"WHAT!" Denki screamed on the empty train.

"Pardon." The third man cut in "But who is this 'Alright' you seem so enthused about?"

Kaminari chuckled "It's 'All Might' not 'Alright' and when we were kids he was a pro wrestler, guess you were still in France."

Yuga Aoyama shrugged "Probably." How he became friends with the other two was, frankly, still a mystery to him. After being born in Japan to a Japanese mother and French father they had gone back to his father's homeland until he returned just in time for high school.

As they climbed on the train things sped to a blur as they moved towards their destination, Kaminari was silent as he was mesmerized by the thought of meeting All Might…and he didn't really know why Bakugo wasn't saying anything but with the angry look that almost always plastered his face he didn't really care to know either.

More quickly than Aoyama thought they reached their destination and he was awed-the buildings, the parks, hell, everything was _classy_. The small station had a fountain that looked like it cost more than his freaking apartment.

Bakugo didn't wait for them to take it in and growled just loud enough for them to hear as he exited the station. Even more high-class building surrounded them but, once again, they didn't have time to look at them as their guide stormed his way down the mostly empty streets until he got to the very, very, _very_ south end of the street. This was the part of town for those with more money than they could spend in a lifetime, there were restaurants where two people could easily break a thousand USD before dessert and custom tailors whose names were worshiped by everyone who knew anything about clothes.

But he still moved passed them until he came to a small side street, it might have been an alley in any other part of town and a small sign stuck out of the brick wall. The black lettering on white background was simple but the cursive writing was impeccable and only gave a short name "Heroes."

They stopped short of the door and Bakugo growled "Alright, look. This place is personal invite only-I'm sticking my neck out for you two and if you do something stupid it's on me. This ain't a club or a shitty bar, this place is top tier. So don't fuck it up." Opening the door, he jerked his head for them to go in.

Kaminari let out a low whistle, the room they were in was empty except for the counter in one corner with a doorway that led to the main room and a set of dark leather sofas that matched the almost intimate lighting of the room. The walls were split in two with the top half being painted cream while the bottom was dark wooden paneling that was the same shade as the carpet.

Bakugo pulled out his ID and sat on one of the sofas before closing his eyes and waiting. Taking his cue, the other two pulled out their ID's as well and settled, unsurely, on the sofa beside him.

Moments later a young man with spikey red hair stepped out, dressed in jeans with a white shirt and an open black jacket he looked like the type to enjoy a fight and was clearly one of the bouncers. He smiled at the group before greeting "Bakugo, you ended up bringing somebody. How weird!" he laughed.

The man in question growled "Screw you! Check them and let me in!" as he walked up to the counter.

"Go ahead, I've got to run the others." He conceded. The blond walked by the counter and into a door that blended perfectly into the wall.

The redhead now turned to the duo that had been brought unknowingly into this den "Hey, names Eijiro Kirishima."

"Denki Kaminari." The blond touched his chest with a thumb then offered a hand to Kirishima who took it, and if the wince that crossed Kaminari's face was any indication, gripped tightly.

Offering his hand and finding the grip tight but not crushing, Denki was apparently a wuss, the golden-haired man greeted "Nice to meet you, you may call me Yuga Aoyama."

Now moving on to the explanation Kirishima stared "Alright guys, there's a few things you need to know about Heroes. We work exclusively by word of mouth, you need to be brought by someone who had been okayed by the owner. After six months we'll let you know if you can bring someone. We're pretty relaxed but we won't tolerate any BS so keep that in mind and while we are a bar we won't tolerate alcohol as an excuse. Now enough of the scary stuff, I gotta do some work with your ID's and I'll be done in a second." Apparently, there was a computer tucked under the lip of the desk as he looked down and a faint glow lit his chest and face.

Within ten minutes both of them were walking through the door. The room they found themselves in was similar to the entryway, the same paint and furniture, the lighting was a bit brighter giving the room a more welcome feel. Booths and tables were scattered about the room with enough space to ensure privacy without feeling barren, but dominating the right side of the room was the bar itself- a huge free-standing expanse of some dark wood with a glass top, underneath were pictures and newspaper cut outs of men and women who had done some heroic works.

Aoyama felt his jaw drop at the sheer number of bottles behind the bar, several small spotlights focused on the glass and plastic containers and he numbly made his way to Bakugo who was already sitting on one of the black leather stools.

When his guests joined him Bakugo snorted and leaned back into the chair before gesturing at the wall with his beer bottle where a large sign gave a basic breakdown of prices and they, Aoyama and Kaminari, were surprised, again, by how cheap the place was.

Currently there was nobody behind the bar but a rather busty woman with her hair in a high ponytail danced out of a door directly to the side of the shelves with several plates. Before Kaminari could pick his jaw off the floor Aoyama rolled his eyes and lifted a hand just to catch her attention.

In response she pointed passed him and he turned to see a rather emaciated man step behind the bar "Hey Bakugo, what can I get your friends?" the second part was directed at the two newcomers.

Kaminari shrugged "I'll have what asshole's having." He said as he jabbed at thumb at Bakugo and snickered.

The prickly blond retorted with a snarl and flipping the bird. Aoyama shrugged "What wines do you have?"

The man behind the bar pulled out a printed sheet of paper-almost like a spreadsheet with the different types "I like to keep well stocked." He said with a skeletal smile.

After Aoyama ordered Bakugo finished his beer and pushed the bottle to the other side of the bar before introducing them "This is Toshinori Yagi. Otherwise known as All Might."

Kaminari's eyes widened and it looked like he was about to scream so Bakugo promptly shut him up with a punch to the solar plexus that turned the scream into a gasp. Both the onlookers saw this as common for the puncher so they shrugged and moved on. "Hello, my name is Yuga Aoyama. It's nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you as well." The former wrestler replied.

Getting his wind back Kaminari glared at his totally unperturbed assailant before turning his star-struck eyes on the owner "My name is Denki Kaminari, it's an honor to meet you sir!"

Chuckling Yagi shook the offered hand "Nice to meet you too."

Aoyama sipped his wine before asking "I would hate to sound rude but how does one go from professional wrestler to…this. Not that it's now wonderful to own your own establishment."

Yagi leaned against the shelves behind him "It's a bit of a tale. If you have the time I don't mind telling."

Before anyone else could say anything Kaminari spouted "I've got time! Please tell me!" as he sprung forward, nearly over the bar.

The men on both his sides flinched away as he nearly screamed but after that the reactions were very different: Bakugo grunted before grabbing Kaminari's collar and pulling him back into the seat while Aoyama rolled his eyes and tried to ignore the outburst.

Yagi started by scratching his chin and pointing to a championship belt that hung over his head "After I won the championship I started noticing something I had only seen once was more common. Shortly after I started another wrestler got hurt, shattered both arms but the federation just shrugged it off, after I won I started traveling more and noticed more and more of it happening-the federation wasn't helping them-the people who could no longer wrestle were just dropped, no thanks, no help, no support, no nothing."

Aoyama swirled his wine but his eyes were glued to the former wrestler who looked deeply troubled by the past "That's horrible." he murmured.

Yagi nodded but continued "I ended up leaving because of it. I got all the injured wrestlers together and they filed a lawsuit and while they won it took them years and I had moved on shortly after leaving. There was a bombing in Tokyo and it ended up being a war. I enlisted the day after. I had done my three months of boot camp and another three of advanced training before I got deployed. Second day there, first day of patrol…we got hit by a bomb."

Kaminari hissed and Aoyama couldn't fault him, Yagi turned around and pointed just to the bottom left of his spine "Did major damage to the bone of my spine and my nerves. I was discharged because I couldn't serve anymore but I did the PT and ended up getting well enough that I could function normally, but the surgeries had to take a lot of muscle and organ that had died-thus me looking like this."

"That's horrible." Kaminari said, gripping the bar tightly.

"Went to work for the Police Department but my wounds were still too much for that type of work." Their host continued "and within three years I was out. At that point I was still pretty young, I had graduated from college in 3 years, then 12 as a wrestler then six months in the army and 3 as an officer and about another 6 months between all that so 19 years- I was only 38. And no idea what to do with myself."

Bakugo rolled his neck and tapped the side of his now empty bottle, at that point Kaminari realized he hadn't touched his beer and Aoyama tried to drink from his dry glass. "Hate to interrupt," the vicious blond started "but I ain't listening to this story…again, without something to drink."

The two blonds he was with looked at him, appalled, but the former All Might chuckled and got them more to drink. A different wine in his glass, the drinker slowly swirled before holding it up to his nose "Ah, reminds me of France…" he said wistfully.

Shrugging Yagi said "I actually have a guy who goes to France, Italy, Germany and Scotland once a year to set up contracts for some of this stuff." He boasted throwing a thumb over his shoulder before grumbling "Now where was I…oh, yeah. So, I didn't know what to do with myself when I ended up meeting a guy by the name of Hizashi Yamada, at the time he was a real estate agent-a really bad one, but he had this place and was trying to sell. I had worked as a bartender my freshman year and got everything set up, but about a month in a young lady, a coder at the hospital I was at, walked in. At that point I didn't have any customers so we started talking, her name was Inko and her husband just died."

A smile made its way on his face as he held up his hand, glittering across one finger was a band "We got married two years later and I adopted her seven-year-old son Izuku. Eventually Inko moved to part time for the hospital and started doing accounting here and Izuku eventually got his degree in business management and started working here, he's my bartender, manager and that guy I mentioned earlier who goes to Europe once a year."

Kaminari let out a low whistle "That's a lot of stuff…"

Yagi shrugged "It's life."

Aoyama didn't like the melancholy in the air so he quickly redirected "So you mentioned your step-son works for you and I can see a kitchen, so how did it get here and who's working for you since this one," he said throwing a glance at Bakugo "got in for at least awhile before he brought us."

The owner grinned "Well it started out as just a small bar, about half this size, with two other businesses in the same building. The first to go out of business was the travel agency, I only got to meet them once or twice before they went under and after about a year…well, it was a tiny French bistro and I bought both of the spaces and remodeled, but it gave me the idea that some people might want a real meal with their drinks so I got the license and managed to snag enough people to do what I wanted."

Taking a deep drink Yagi continued "Right away I got my wife as the accountant and my son as barkeeper, manager, inventory specialist…pretty much he does everything, he's also my right-hand man in this, what he says goes. Anyways, he went to school with Bakugo and Kirishima, Rikido Sato was in the high school wrestling team with Kirishima and I took him on as my other security person. My old rival, Endeavor, has a son, Shoto Todoroki, a very nice kid who loves cooking, I managed to get him on as chef…I think part of it was his want to spite his dad… anyways, Todoroki's girlfriend needed a job and she's my waitress, her name's Momo Yaoyorozu." Yagi lifted a hand and the woman smiled and waved back.

As Yaoyorozu dropped off a few drinks Aoyama noticed _who_ was drinking and slowly turned back to Yagi "That was the Prime Minister."

Not noticing the speaker's stunned state, he nodded as he fiddled with something below the bar "Yeah, he likes to come in on the weekends, if it's been stressful he shows up at least once, usually twice a week."

At that moment a young man walked in through the kitchen, wearing the traditional barman's uniform, white shirt, black half apron and pants with a matching vest, but what set him apart was the incredibly fluffy green tinted hair, the freckles and the amazingly open face.

He smiled at the trio and Aoyama couldn't help himself-he blurted "Wow, if I didn't have a boyfriend I'd definitely be hitting on you."

Bakugo slammed his face into his palms "Warned him not to fuck this up…" he grunted

Izuku laughed it off easily "I'm flattered but my fiancé would have my head if I led you on."

Realizing what had happened Aoyama couldn't help but appreciate how easily Izuku had let him down without any cruelty or disgust.

Kaminari asked a question, one that obviously didn't match the mood "Why's there a sign on that chair?" he said referring to a small purple towel draped across the back of the stool closest to the kitchen.

Izuku blushed but answered "That's for my fiancé, but if it gets really busy we take it off and she helps me behind the counter."

Yagi asked "So how did you two meet Bakugo?"

Kaminari leaned his elbows on the counter "I went to school with Bakugo-but I guess not the same classes as Izuku but we did hang out a bit…and also my mom was the one who got us into the modeling biz, she started the company and one day she dragged us up there because the usual models canceled at the last minute. Then…boom. _Pay. Check._ " He said rubbing his fingers together in the universal sign for money.

Izuku turned to Bakugo with the face of someone trying to hold back laughing "You? A model?"

Bakugo smarmed back mockingly "Yeah, me, a model."

Even from the little bit of the man they saw Kaminari and Aoyama were surprised at Izuku's reaction…but the next words cleared that up "Sorry, I didn't think you had the temperament to sit still and let some tell you _anything_."

Bakugo only bared his teeth in a snarl before sulking into his drink.

Aoyama picked up the story, "I actually always wanted to be a model, my mother was a clothes designer and her drawings were fantastic. I can't draw but she always had me model for her since I was young."

Izuku nodded "Wow, you guys knew what you wanted to do for a long time. I stumbled into this."

Aoyama chuckled "We heard."

* * *

Heroes had quickly become one of Aoyama's favorite places and found himself there at least three times a week. It was actually surprising how long it took him to meet two of the women who defined Heroes.

About three weeks after first visiting Heroes he walked in on a Friday to see a woman who bore striking resembles to Izuku behind the bar, she was a bit bigger but as he sat down at the bar and she smiled there was no doubt who this was "Madam, I take it you are Izuku's mother?"

Her smiling turned into beaming "You're right."

Then he asked "So you're married to Yagi?"

Giggling she responded "I guess you could say that, considering I'm a Yagi too." Then looking a bit puzzled she asked "Why do you call Izuku by his first name but Toshinori by his last?"

Ducking his head almost sheepishly the young man replied "I didn't learn Izuku's last name."

She nodded "That sounds just like Toshi."

"'Toshi'?" he parroted.

"Toshinori is such a long name…" she replied and he had to agree.

He quickly found her as warm as her son and he couldn't help but be comfortable around her in a way that very few people evoked. It wasn't long before the two of them were joking with each other or admiring clothes together "Oh, and this is from the up coming spring collection!" he gushed taking his phone out and showing her a picture of a white button up with dark gray dashed spirals and a black tie with the same spirals.

Inko gasped "Wow, that's gorgeous! Are you modeling that?"

With a melodramatic shake of his head Aoyama replied "Alas, no Bakugo is, this is what I'll be modeling for the spring collection." This shirt was a soft purple that faded into ruby red at the bottom and to white at the top and instead of a tie it was pulled together by a matching cravat. With a sigh he continued "At the moment it's a tentative match and I have yet to see anything other than the shirt and neckwear."

She waved his worries away "You'll look good."

He smiled "Thank you madam."

They fell into a silence for a moment before another woman he didn't recognize walked through the kitchen, a young woman with brown hair and rosy cheeks carrying a backpack, quickly she sat down in the seat next to his-the reserved one.

Slumping heavily and taking several deep breaths, the woman greeted happily, if tiredly, "Hi Inko. How are you today?"

Inko smiled before sliding a drink across the bar and replying "Not bad, oh, this here is Yuga Aoyama, he works with Bakugo."

When the woman turned she introduced herself "Ochaco Uraraka, Izuku's fiancé."

Taking the offered hand, he was surprised by how strong her handshake was "Miss Uraraka, how much longer until the wedding?"

Ochaco, mirroring Izuku's nervous habit, rubbed the back of her neck as she blushed "Oh, well we're waiting until my internship is over, I've already been promised a position I just need to last another four months."

"Congratulations! Where at, if I may ask?" Aoyama asked as Inko moved to the far end of the bar to mix drinks for the tables.

Smiling brightly Ochaco puffed out her chest "I'm working at UA Aircraft as a designer."

Aoyama let out a low whistle "That's amazing! Do you get to fly in the planes?"

Glancing around conspiratorially but with a grin breaking her face she leaned in and whispered, even with a hand on the other side of her mouth "Yeah, after I design it, I get to go up in the air with it."

That was how he got drug even deeper into Heroes.

A week later, his own life got a jolt in the shoulder when he walked in and couldn't help but ask "Mina? Mina Ashido?"

When the woman looked up at him and replied "Yuga? Holy crap! It is you!" he couldn't help but smile.

He immediately settled in next to her "What's it been? Three, four years?"

She giggled and took another sip of her drink "I think so, not since you had to go to the hospital for that broken arm."

Aoyama grimaced but nodded "Yeah, that wasn't fun. But what are you up to these days?"

Ashido sighed "Nothing much, just work and sleep. Occasionally I get to see my boyfriend but he works for a major shipping company and right now they have him running the ships. His next promotion should get him back home for good."

That was news to him "Oh, so who are you dating?"

"His name is Mirio Togata, we ended up meeting in high school, he was a year above us."

Aoyama and Ashido had the type of relationship that they could have idle chatter all day and it would be a good one, but there was also the fact that she could tell when he was trying to hide something and Izuku picked up on it too but stayed quiet.

Ashido eventually just came out and asked "What's the matter? Something is obviously on your mind."

Being called out forced his mask to fall and Aoyama's face took a much graver appearance "My…my boyfriend cheated." A the silence he continued "He was mostly just using me to pay for stuff, he wasn't really-"

The sound of breaking glass halted his line of thought and Izuku muttered "Not again." But the two at the bar were shocked, a heavy glass mug lay shattered-the bartender had crushed it under a seemingly inhuman grip.

Looking at the regular patron Izuku said "I hate it when someone messes with a friend."

Smiling lightly Aoyama couldn't help but say sincerely "Thank you. That means a lot to me."

Mina had stayed silent during the exchange, not out of some misguided notion that she should stay out of the gay man's affairs but simply because she didn't know how to comfort her friend. She blurted "So are you going to date right away or wait?"

He could only answer with a shrug but Izuku's question of "Man or woman?" caught them off guard.

The man the question was directed too replied "I thought you knew I was gay?"

Rubbing his face lightly at the upcoming conversation Izuku started "Let me finish before you cut me off, okay?" only when he got a nod from both of them he continued 'I don't think you're gay." He barreled on as they both looked like they were going to interrupt anyways "I think you might be bi. I've noticed that you study whoever comes in, male or female. At first I just thought you were looking at the clothes, you commented on them enough, but then you stopped the comments and started watching more. And lately you've spent more time observing the women than men and the women who come in that door alone most of all."

Aoyama was going to answer, but there might be something there. It was an interesting reevaluation on his life. He hadn't noticed he was looking at more women but looking back it was something he remembered. Staring into his drink he watched the ripples die before his reflection filled the cup.

It was the eternal question of 'who am I?'

Mina watched the emotions flicker across her friend's face at 90 miles an hour. He had always been secure in his sexuality, but that didn't mean he always had all the information.

"You…you may be right, but this isn't something I can tell you for sure." He finally said.

Izuku polished a glass before turning his giant eyes and innocent expression to the blond "No, it's something that takes time. I just thought I'd share what I see and that it might help you."

Leaning into her chair Mina asked Izuku "How did you notice that?"

Flushing a bit, he replied "I've always paid a lot of attention to the little things and you'd be surprised how much they can tell you." then his voice died to a bare whisper "But it's always made me the odd one out."

The rest of the night was quiet and Aoyama left early, having a lot to think over.

* * *

It had been nearly two months since that night. As soon as he walked in he was greeted by the entire staff, "There he is!" Kirishima said happily as soon as the red-head stepped into the foyer.

Yagi was behind the bar when he walked in "You're back. Everything okay?"

One of the reasons that Heroes was his favorite place was because they were more than a bar, they were invested in their patrons, their friends. It always brought a smile to his face "Yeah, just had a lot to think about since I was in here last."

Settling down he was happy it was Friday as he could take his time without worrying about the next day. Shortly after he got his drink Izuku walked in from the kitchen, upon noticing the half-French man he smiled and immediately walked over "I thought I scared you away…"

That brought a loud laugh from his friend "No, you just gave me a lot to think about it and you're right." Swirling his wine, he continued "I think I needed someone outside my usual group of friends to notice, like how if you see something every day you don't notice the little changes."

"Glad I could be of help." Izuku said as he made his way down the bar and back.

"I guess this is one of my comfort places." Aoyama said to both Yagi and Izuku.

The elder gave a small smile "I always want everyone to be comfortable here, but to hear that from someone brings a whole lot more meaning to that. I'm glad."

The green-haired man smiled brightly "I'm just glad you're back." and nearly whispering he added "I think Mina was upset she hadn't seen you since then and maybe, just maybe, Bakugo was lonely since his 'good' drinking buddy was gone."

That got a boisterous laugh out of all of them before Aoyama said "I think I'm not going to limit myself one way or the other, but I'll just see if I like the person then see if we would date."

Yagi nodded before adding sarcastically "What do you know? An actual logical approach to dating. How revolutionary."

Several hours later a young woman walked in and immediately she caught Aoyama's eye as she moved to the bar. It was obvious that she needed a stiff drink at the moment, the deep bags under her eyes and utterly miserable expression on her face gave no alternative. She groaned as she sat "Hey Izuku, can I get a double?"

"Of course." The bartender responded with concern in his voice. Then, almost hidden, there was a flash of mischievousness "Itsuka Kendo, this is Yuga Aoyama." She lifted her glass in greeting before downing it in its entirety. The bartender continued "It seems like both of you have the same problem-your boyfriends cheated on you."

That was the catalyst.

Slowly she turned "You too, huh?"

Aoyama nodded "I have…experienced that as well."

"Why is it straight guys cheat?" she groaned aloud. Izuku looked personally offended and she quickly backtracked "I mean, well…okay, maybe it's just the guys I try to date."

"I suppose you mean 'why are all the good guys taken'?" Aoyama supplied.

Kendo turned to him "Yes! That's what I mean!" there was thankfulness oozing from her voice.

When Yagi stopped at the end of the bar Izuku went to answer leaving the duo alone. It was quiet between the two of them until Kendo said "Thanks for the save, that could have ended badly."

"I doubt it, Izuku is very understanding."

"That he is."

Aoyama asked "So what do you do for a living?"

* * *

When Aoyama woke up the next morning he found himself on a couch that was not his own, in a room that he had never been in before and with a hangover that pummeled him to the floor. Staggering to his feet he realized that he could see down the hall where an open door revealed Kendo sitting on a bed groaning.

Slowly making his way over towards her he managed to grunt "What happened last night?"

She barely shook her head "No idea…but we didn't sleep together."

He looked down and realized both of them were in the same clothes as last night "Yeah, maybe we could go back to Heroes and find out…"

As it turned out, Heroes was not open at 1:23 in the afternoon on a Saturday, but through a rare sort of luck Aoyama remembered something "Oh, let me text Bakugo for Izuku's number!"

Currently the two were back at Kendo's apartment, with black coffee in hand and ice packs on their heads as they sulked around the table, their bodies hunched over the expanse of wood.

 _A: I need Izuku's number._

 _B: Fuck off_

 _A: No I really need it_

 _B: fine but don't you fuckin dare text me for something this stupid again_

When the stream of digits came through Aoyama immediately called. Two rings later a slightly out of breath Izuku answered "Hello?"

"Izuku, this is Yuga…I'm here with Kendo…uh, what happened last night?"

"Sorry, I'm helping Mom rearraign the living room, mind if I put you on speaker?"

"No, I'll do the same so Kendo can hear."

In the background there was Inko and Yagi asking their son who it was and greetings were given. Then came the hard part, Izuku asked "So what up?"

"Uh…" Aoyama suddenly stopped as he realized how it would sound.

Kendo butted in "We woke up today in my apartment with massive hangovers, we didn't sleep together, before you ask-he woke up on my sofa and I was in my bed and both of us fully clothed."

Yagi replied "How much do you remember?"

Shrugging, then realizing that they couldn't see the gesture Aoyama verbally stated "Not much, I remember chatting with Kendo for a bit and then it gets fuzzy before…blank."

"Not surprising." Yagi said.

Izuku countered "Actually I am surprised. You guys weren't that drunk when you left."

Kendo gulped "Huh?"

Izuku grunted with exertion as he moved some stuff before he replied "You guys really hit it off last night and were still talking when we closed, I offered to call a cab but you guys declined and bought a bottle of wine before heading out…to your apartment it seems."

Glancing at the scattered bottles Aoyama grudgingly admitted "It seems we had more than one bottle of wine."

The laughter from the other side of the line took the weight off of his shoulders "I wouldn't worry too much, neither of you overstepped boundaries and besides the hangover you guys don't regret it, right?" the elder man asked.

That got Aoyama to look at Kendo seriously for the first time that day "…No, I don't regret it."

She stared down at the phone "Me neither."

"Good, then just deal with your hangovers and don't worry about it." He advised.

"Thanks." Aoyama said before the line went dead and he stared at Kendo "So what were your plans for today?"

She chuckled, then winced as the pain spiked again "I was going to whimper and lick my wounds over my boyfriend."

"Perhaps, instead, we could chill, I don't know about you but my head is still killing me and I have no real want to deal with the noise of outside."

Kendo nodded as she dragged her feet from the table to the sofa that faced the tv. She let out a sigh as she settled into the soft cushions and soon Aoyama joined her. The lady flicked on the tv and started scrolling movies until she settled on some silent horror movie from the 30's-black and white it really didn't-no, couldn't scare anyone but since the music wasn't all that loud and there wasn't any really bright flashes or anything to irritate their eyes.

When the movie was other the channel advertised the next movie was another silent horror and Kendo smiled-it was an odd thing to like, but his own were weirder so he didn't say anything, but he was enjoying these films. When Kendo got up for more coffee he joined her, their idle chatter had lasted the entire movie. As the black elixir fell from the pot to her cup she said quietly "This is…nice."

"It is." He agreed.

She looked at him unsure "W-would you like to do this again next week? I'm not kicking you out or anything! But I like talking with you and it's really calm and-"

He smiled as she rambled, and when it stopped when she realized she was doing it. His answer was as diplomatic as anything else he ever said "If we can do without the throbbing hangovers I'd like that."

* * *

Nemuri Kayama was obviously angry as she followed the blond in front of her "So then the idiot trips into the dye and ruins about 400 dollars' worth of leather!" letting out a deep sigh she asked in a much calmer voice "So Aoyama, where are we going? You know I can't afford anywhere down this street, right?"

He laughed "Neither can I…well, I can afford one place. We're going to meet up with my girlfriend."

Kayama sighed and rubbed her eyes "This better be on the cheap side."

He nodded and they made their way around the corner and into a small alley, for a moment Kayama thought that Aoyama would try to rob her-an act she would have totally thought against his character, but he started whistling and held the door open for her. She stepped inside and read the sign aloud "'Heroes'? a weird name for a bar."

He laughed "Indeed it is, but it's the most appropriate name for Yagi."

She blinked before her eyes widened "You mean- "he nodded.

She was nearly bouncing in her seat as he explained the rules to her as Sato did the quick check. Unfortunately, Yagi was out that particular evening, but Inko was behind the bar when he came in "Inko!" he greeted warmly.

"Yuga, its nice to see you. Who's your beautiful friend?" she asked.

"Oh, this is Nemuri Kayama, she's a designer for the BDSM stuff that we've edged into."

Inko nodded happily, and non-judgmentally, something that the younger lady wasn't used to "Well, if Yuga is bringing you in for his first person he must trust you a lot."

Finally, Kayama managed to speak "This place is incredible." She said in a disbelieving whisper.

"Hard to believe Bakugo was the first one to bring me here." Aoyama chuckled, leaving his companion to gape like a fish before she turned to Inko who nodded in confirmation.

Izuku came out of the kitchen with a sigh "Sorry about that Mom, one of the delivery guys forgot a case and decided now was when he needed to come back."

Aoyama could see Kayama's eyes lock on to Izuku and he leaned in to whisper "I wouldn't hit on him; his wife loves him very much."

That got her to laugh out loud "Not why I'm looking." She answered with barely repressed laughter "I'm looking because he has the perfect body type to model some of my leathers." She turned to the bartender "I'm Kayama."

Izuku smiled brightly "I'm Izuku. Nice to meet you, and welcome to Heroes."


End file.
